Lunares Coins
teaching the player about how to use Lunares Coins.]]Origin Island downloadable content only Lunares Coins '''are a currency that the player can receive by performing certain tasks for other characters and NPCs. These coins provide a way to get rare items. __FORCETOC__ History The coins were originally used like letters, sending people's wishes to the Goddess. People put their wishes into the coins, and the Goddess grants the wishes she receives. Each Goddess Statue houses a piece of the Goddess's power. That way, by offering up a coin, everyone could receive the Goddess's blessings equally even if she wasn't actually there with them herself. Lunares Coins are like the ancestors of Dosh. Instead of granting everyone's wishes herself, the Goddess created the concept of the 'Life' so that people may fulfill each others wishes. Consequently, instead of offering Lunares Coins to the Goddess, people began to use something that they could exchange among themselves. With no purpose remaining to them, it is said that the Lunares Coins transformed into Dosh. However, if you are willing to look, there are plenty still remaining around Reveria. How to Obtain Your first coin will be given to you by Pam through the story. After that, you will get coins from Fred in Castele Square. Then, through following Flutter's Requests, you will get to visit various Goddess Statues across Reveria and you will also get additional coins there by following the story. '''The statues are located in: * [[Castele Square|'Castele Square']] - North side, before the castle * [[Port Puerto Marina|'Port Puerto Marina']] - South side, just before leaving to the Port Puerto Beach District * [[Al Maajik Sandtown|'Al Maajik Sandtown']] - Near the entrance to Al Maajik Spelltown * [[Elderwood Village|'Elderwood Village']] - East side * Origin Island - [[Rocky Hill Shrine|'Rocky Hill Shrine']] - Northwest side You can also receive more coins by: * Completing requests from Pam * Completing Special Requests from life masters after obtaining God ranking: **3 gold coins for the first turn in ** 1 gold coin every time after the first turn in * Obtaining a Golden Goddess Statue, placing it in your room, and completing a request listed above. How to Use You can pray to a Goddess Statue once per Lunares Coin. Offer a coin to any of the Goddess Statues, then make a prayer and you will receive a prize. The prizes obtained from the statues are fixed, meaning that resetting the game will not result in different prizes but rather the same ones in the same order. The gifts you will receive will depend on which type of coin you offer. There are two types of coins: Silver and Gold. Coins can also be exchanged for valuable items at the Exchange Clerk located inside of Pam's House. Lunares Coin Status You'll be able to see how many Lunares Coins you have by touching'' ''Lunares Coins on the Main Menu of the game. Exchanging Silver for Gold It is possible to exchange your Silver Lunares Coins for Gold Lunares coins by speaking to Fred in the Rocky Hill Shrine area of Origin Island. Exchange Rate: ' *5 Silver Coins = 1 Gold Coin (for the first time you exchange if you choose the first option) *4 Silver Coins = 1 Gold Coin for (after the first exchange or if you choose the second option) Prizes (Goddess Statues) [[Castele|'Castele]]' Goddess Statue' Gold Coins Only: Gold and Silver Coins: Silver Coins Only: [[Port Puerto|'Port Puerto']]' Goddess Statue' Gold Coins Only: Gold and Silver Coins: Silver Coins Only: [[Al Maajik|'Al Maajik']]' Goddess Statue' Gold Coins Only: Gold and Silver Coins: Silver Coins Only: [[Elderwood Village|'Elderwood Village']]' Goddess Statue' Gold Coins Only: Gold and Silver Coins: Silver Coins Only: [[Origin Island|'Origin Island']]' Goddess Statue' Gold Coins Only: Gold and Silver Coins: Silver Coins Only: Prizes - Lunares Coin Exchange Counter - Exchange Clerk Note: Initially, you won't be able to see the items offered by the clerk. You will need at least 3 Lunares Gold Coins to be able to see them. Any prizes obtained from the Exchange Clerk may NOT be given to another player. Category:DLC only Category:Game Mechanics